


I'll always be here

by Selfshippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, fictional other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfshippy/pseuds/Selfshippy
Summary: Your favorite character is very scared for you after something bad happens.





	I'll always be here

**Author's Note:**

> (F/O) - character's name
> 
> (Y/N) - your name

"You're safe now."

You blink and look around. Everything is still fuzzy but it slowly comes into focus. You look up and see (F/O)'s face.

They're holding you in their arms, cradling you to their chest protectively.

"It's alright. You don't need to be afraid... I'm here. I'll always be here and I'll never leave you..."

They look relatively calm... or try to appear to be. They really try, you can tell. To seem tough... and all for your sake. So you'd calm down and feel safe. Even if you know they were scared for you.

You take a deep calming breath... and put your arms around (F/O). They seem surprised.

"(Y/N)?.."

"It's okay. I'm here too. And I'll always be here. I... I know you're afraid to lose me... but you didn't lose me... I'm here, (F/O)."

They squeeze you tighter, buring their face in your shoulder.

You both don't ever want to let go of each other.


End file.
